code lyoko - La cita perfecta
by Writer015
Summary: Ahora que Ulrich y Yumi conocen sus sentimientos parece que ya no hay ningún obstáculo ¿pero qué pasa cuando tienes que pedirle una cita al chico que te gusta y este parece no tratarte como debiera después de haberte dicho lo que siente? ¿Podrá Yumi hallar la respuesta? (continuación de MIEDO)


**Code Lyoko: la cita perfecta**

Algo que se creía imposible ocurrió por fin. Con un empujoncito (encerrona) de sus amigos, la japonesa y el alemán se habían sincerado.

_En el cuarto de Yumi..._

Yumi estaba tumbada sobre la cama medio, medio dormida, y con el sol de la mañana entrando por ventana de su cuarto.

De repente, escuchó su teléfono móvil bajo las sábanas de su futón y con un gemido de fastidio por haberse despertado, lo buscó hurgando a tientas entre ellas y lo descolgó viendo el identificador de llamadas, era Aelita.

\- hmm... ¿qué quieres? que solo son las 7 de la mañana – contestó, aun somnolienta.

\- estoy en la puerta de tu casa. ¿No recuerdas que habíamos quedado? me pediste si podía venir a tu casa para acompañarte a Kadic – dijo su amiga.

\- ¿¡qué?! Se me había olvidado. Espera, que bajo enseguida

(...)

Poco después de arreglarse, fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa, donde la esperaban.

\- perdón, es que pensaba que era sábado. De verdad, se está tan a gustito en la cama que da pereza levantarse.

\- no te preocupes, estoy segura de que todos pensamos eso – bromeó, para después reírse levemente.

\- ¿sabes? Tengo ganas de ver a Ulrich, necesito más que nada saber cómo se comportará conmigo después de lo que pasó. –comentó dejando ver su nerviosismo mientras las siguió a su amiga en la marcha hacia el Kadic.

\- Yumi, te lo digo como amiga. No esperes tan pronto que declare vuestro amor ante todo el colegio, seríais el objetivo de todas las miradas, y especialmente de las bromas pesadas de nuestra "querida" Sissi, en fin, no sé cómo reaccionará cuando te vea, pero pienso que deberíais, tu por ti misma y el por el mismo, llevar cuidado, un paso en falso...

\- ¿me estás diciendo que después de haber pasado todo lo que he pasado con él ahora debo seguir conteniéndome? dime, ¿cómo quieres que acepte eso, eh duendecillo rosa? –espetó con cierta mala leche.

\- ¿me dejas terminar? no digo que tengas que hacerlo, solo estoy diciendo que quizás debáis guardar cierta distancia

\- sigo sin seguirte. – la pelinegra entornó los ojos.

\- blanco y en botella hija mía, que os comportéis con normalidad, o sea, como antes de confesaros vuestros sentimientos, solo durante horario escolar, pero por el resto del tiempo ni te preocupes. Es más, podrías pedirle salir hoy por la tarde, y así compruebas por ti misma cual va a ser vuestra situación a partir de ahora. –le aclaró, deseando que esta vez lo hubiese entendido, no le apetecía seguir explicándoselo todo paso por paso, de manera que pareciese una disminuida mental.

\- ¿y cómo se puede lograr eso? es decir, ¿cómo tratar al amor de tu vida como eso mismo cuando lleva siendo amigo tuyo casi desde que lo conociste? – dijo divisando el colegio y su puerta de metal desde el lateral. Ya estaban.

\- se nota que quieres descubrirlo, por eso no te lo voy a decir, cuando tengas el valor lo descubrirás y lo sacarás a la luz, como hiciste con tus verdaderos sentimientos, aún así, creo que puedo echarte una mano. – caviló con una sonrisa cargada de picardía

\- ¿ah sí? – preguntó intrigada. ¿Qué tramaría su alocada amiga?

\- claro. Mira, no me resultaría difícil sacarme de la manga que voy a dar un concierto en un local del centro y conseguir que se haga realidad, menos habiendo sido telonera de los subdigitales. Me basta con esperar hasta la hora de la comida para plantear la idea delante de los otros como si nada, y así no levantar sospechas, con una condición que cuando lo suelte tu le pidas a Ulrich ir contigo. Ya procurará servidora que Odd y Jeremie vayan por su cuenta, como hará para prepararlo todo.

\- vaya. ¡Muchísimas gracias cielo! lo intentaré, te debo una. -– le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla como señal de que era sincera, y es que, ¿cómo no serlo si tenía a la mejor amiga del mundo?

\- ¡no, no! de eso nada, Y ahora me voy que tengo clase, nos vemos después. – riendo esta vez ruidosamente, hizo un gesto con la mano y un guiño para alejarse y ver a su amiga hacer lo mismo

Pasaron las tres primeras horas, que a Yumi se le antojaron eternas, y que pasó haciendo figurines de míticos seres de la cultura japonesa en su libreta.

Al salir del salón de clase, fue cuando más prisa se dio. Iba a reunirse con sus amigos, y podría comprobar cómo era el comportamiento de su chico después de todo lo que había pasado, aunque algo le decía que si no fuese como esperaba y deseaba guardar las apariencias ella lo sabría en su fuero interno, pero temía que no fuera así y que en todo momento decidiera hacer como que no pasó nada esa noche en específico.

En la planta baja salió al patio y visualizó a lo lejos la máquina expendedora donde los demás tenían por costumbre esperarla, y vio a Ulrich, tan arrebatador como siempre. De repente, se le aceleró el corazón y sus piernas comenzaron a andar, a correr solas hacia allí.

La vieron aproximarse, y a Ulrich se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, que tuvo que luchar por contener cuando empezaron a brillarle los ojos, gesto que a Yumi no le pareció bastante evidente (hay que ser muy despistada o estar muy ciega para llegar hasta ese punto)

\- ¡anda, si por fin has llegado! Creíamos que ibas a pasar de largo. Por cierto, ¿te quedarás hoy a comer con nosotros? –le preguntó la chica del pelo rosa, como seña para recordarle que ya faltaba poco para poner su plan en marcha, que se preparara bien lo que iba a decir.

\- sí. La verdad es que no me apetece mucho ir a casa, mis padres y Hiroki han estado discutiendo y el ambiente está más que caldeado. –atajó la japonesa. Aunque era verdad que Hiroki había discutido con sus padres porque lo trataban como a un niño y él había crecido anhelando más independencia, más libertad para salir con sus amigos hasta tarde y un sinfín de cosas, todo eso a ella solo le servía de excusa, y se sentía mal por usarlo, no pudiendo evitar adoptar un gesto de ausencia y culpabilidad, cosa que sus amigos, sobre todo Ulrich, notaron lejos de imaginarse el verdadero porqué, cada uno con su propia teoría.

\- Bueno, estábamos comentando el estreno de una peli bestial.–intervino Odd, por cambiar de tema y que así su amiga se olvidara de darle vueltas a lo que fuera que le rondara por la cabeza. –la apocalíptica invasión de los unicornios/zombis: va de una realidad alternativa donde existen unicornios que son zombis y se dedican a esclavizar a la raza humana. ¡Hay de todo!

Desde luego, aunque esa película distara mucho de ser apropiada para ningún humano, seguramente por el entusiasmo con el que la contaba y gesticulaba las escenas, al terminar hizo reír a todos, quienes pasaron antes por muecas y gestos de desagrado en medio de los que Ulrich y Yumi se apretujaban mutuamente las manos(sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, ni siquiera ellos), ya que estaban demasiado absortos y en tensión por cómo iban surgiendo en sus mentes imágenes de los detalles escabrosos y demás como para notar nada más.

\- dios mío Odd, ¿Cómo ha podido gustarte una película tan horrorosa? ¿Es que careces de sensibilidad o algo?–el dueño de la voz que ahora tenía la palabra era Jeremie, que no entendía la frescura y la naturalidad con la que había hablado el italiano durante y después de haber descrito con pelos y señales el evento mas espeluznante del año, al que había asistido en una gran y atestada (por lo tanto claustrofóbica) y oscura sala de cine.

El comentario provocó que Aelita riera, y Ulrich, que en aquel momento estaba bebiendo chocolate caliente en un vaso de plástico, lo escupiera, echándose a reír con más intensidad que su amiga, más bien carcajeándose a costa del objetivo que ambos tenían en común, el rubio de mechón morado.

Siguieron hablando durante otro rato, entre bromas, risas, y temas de conversación, hiendo de uno a otro en un corto periodo de tiempo. Se lo pasaban realmente bien estando juntos, y esa es una de las cualidades de su amistad que había quedado intacta tras su larga lucha contra el malvado ente, a pesar de todos los problemas, las discusiones, las peleas y las veces que habían estado a punto de separarse por su culpa.

Originalmente, todo lo que tenían empezó a surgir cuando Jeremie se coló en la fábrica, hace años, por aquel entonces todavía le resultaba tenebrosa, oscura, desconocida. Sus recuerdos le decían que algo le impulsó hasta allí en busca de maquinaria para sus proyectos, pero acabó sin quererlo en la sala del súper ordenador, y ya sabemos el resto.

Cuando llegó el momento de apagarlo, probablemente invadió la mente de todos el temor de que su amistad, ligada a este, se perdiera, pero una vez hecho se dieron cuenta de que eso no era posible, que por mucho que hubiera finalizado esa etapa de sus vidas, lo que les había dejado todo lo compartido no podía apagarse, no dependía de ninguna máquina.

Y con este pensamiento surgido de la mente de todos, sonó la campana y se despidieron hasta la hora de la comida.

\- eh, buena excusa la de antes. – dijo Aelita en el oído de la pelinegra cuando se estaban yendo. Se le notaba un deje de picardía en la voz.

\- si, por supuesto. –contestó la segunda no muy convencida, haciendo énfasis en el "por" para intentar sonar creíble delante de la pelirrosa. No recordaba desde cuando se había vuelto tan picarona.

Las 3 siguientes horas antes de las dos y media transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad digna de mención. Vamos, lo que viene siendo la rutina de un estudiante normal, y eso es algo a la que cada vez comparaban menos con la que antes tenían.

Hasta que casi llegó la hora de la comida. Se recogían los libros de texto apresuradamente, cada uno de los alumnos estaban impacientes por salir de la clase y tomarse un respiro.

Así que Yumi fue lista y recogió la primera, se posicionó delante de la puerta y en cuanto sonó la campana salió escopeteada hacia la cafetería. Tenía ganas de llegar, pero a cada paso que se aproximaba la incertidumbre se apoderaba de ella echándola atrás.

\- ánimo Yumi, vas a pedirle una cita a tu amor correspondido, no es para tanto, y menos si cuentas con ayuda, es decir, ¿qué puede pasar? – pensaba para sus adentros.

Y ahí estaba, en frente de la cafetería, solo hacía falta subir los escalones y abrir las puertas. Puso la mejor sonrisa casual que pudo y avanzó.

Al verla entrar, Odd se levantó, alzó un brazo y lo agitó a la vez que exclamaba su nombre para que viera en que mesa estaban sentados.

La chica fue a hacer cola para rellenar su bandeja con el plato del día, había varias opciones a elegir: estofado de cordero, albóndigas con patatas o ensalada de brócoli. Escogió la ensalada.

Cuando la cocinera le atendió fue a compartir la mesa donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Ambos dejaron las bandejas en ella y las deslizaron hacia donde tenían planeado sentarse. Yumi se hizo hueco justo al lado de Aelita.

\- ¡ah, la comida. este es el mejor momento del día! – exclamó el italiano, en medio de un suspiro de alivio al aspirar el aroma de la albóndigas en su bandeja.

\- sobre todo para ti, que comes como un elefante. – bromeó Jeremie.

Mientras todos estaban charlando, Odd intentó robar una albóndiga de la bandeja del miope.

\- ¡eh, no me robes la comida! – protestó el chico.

\- es que he pensado que no la querías, como casi ni te cunde...

\- ¡sabes muy bien que eso es una excusa! – le reprochó.

Yumi y Aelita se miraron, echándose levemente a reír. Entonces esta última le hizo disimuladamente una señal indicándole que ya había llegado el momento de sacar el tema el tema que las dos sabían.

\- esto... chicos he estado pensando en dar un concierto improvisado como DJ, sé que no tengo suficiente experiencia profesional, pero ya sabéis que me encanta todo eso, y fui telonera de los subdigitales así que puedo aprovechar ¿qué me decís? – planteó la pelirrosa.

\- ¿y por qué no? Ulrich, si te parece a mi me haría ilusión que fuéramos juntos. – ¿eso había salido de la pelinegra? de echo si, y sin titubeos.

\- ¿estás de broma? claro que me parece. Primero que Aelita nos diga la hora y el sitio.

\- por mí a partir de las once en la plaza del centro va bien.

\- va a ser guay, ¡nuestra princesa vuelve a los escenarios! - Soltó Odd con énfasis para demostrar su entusiasmo, pero como si quisiera que Milly y Tamiya les escucharan para que la noticia saliera en el periódico escolar. Y Odd no era el único que se mostraba contento, Jeremie le guiñó un ojo con un ojo de una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que a ella le derretían y la hacían sonrojar.

Cuando el grupo terminó de comer interrumpió su conversación para subir a sus clases y terminar el resto de la jornada.

En el proceso, Yumi le preguntó Aelita al oído:

\- ¿me ayudas a escoger un vestido para esta noche? no voy a poder sola , soy incapaz de decidirme

\- dudar es ofenderme ¿me paso por tu casa o vienes tu aquí?

\- puedes venir tú

\- vale, ¿a qué hora quedamos?

\- ¿a las nueve?

\- perfecto – accedió.

Y cada uno se dispersó. Las clases acabaron por fin a las cuatro, así que Yumi pasó a por su hermano y los dos juntos pusieron rumbo a su casa.

_Cuando llegaron..._

Entraron en la casa y después de que Yumi se quitase la chaqueta, se acomodase la camiseta y ambos saludasen a sus padres, la chica se sentó en el sofá a hojear una revista mientras su hermano veía la tele.

Pero algo le preocupaba, de modo que decidió aparcar el programa que estaba viendo y desahogarse con la persona que tenía más cerca, su hermana.

\- Yumi ¿te gusta Ulrich? – preguntó.

\- Hiroki, ya te he dicho mil veces que no – mintió ella. Todavía no pensaba que fuera el momento para contar que el alemán y ella eran novios.

\- ¿ah no?

\- claro que no ¿a qué viene eso ahora? – inquirió.

\- bueno, si te gustara ¿cómo se lo dirías?

\- un momento ¿no se trata de mi verdad?

\- si te lo digo te burlarás – mas que reprochárselo lo dio por hecho.

\- ¡claro que no! – negó ella, divertida.

\- está bien... es Milly, sigo sin atreverme a decirle nada. En cuanto me acerco a ella me quedo como paralizado.

\- pues lo llevas claro...

Tras una charla de hermana mayor sus dudas y preocupaciones se disiparon, lo que debía hacer era confesarle sus sentimientos. Fue casi una charla modélica.

El resto del tiempo que faltaba para la visita de su amiga lo pasó entre viendo la tele y jugando a las damas chinas con su hermano.

Hasta que llegó la hora y sonó el timbre, entonces fue a abrir. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Aelita, dispuesta, animada para ayudar a su amiga a arreglarse.

\- me alegra ver que estás dispuesta a improvisar un concierto ¿pero de verdad estás lista para ello?– inquirió, sonriente y divertida.

Aelita bajó la cabeza en respuesta.

\- tampoco creo que sea para tanto – intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga, algo que fue en vano.

\- eso es fácil decirlo

Aelita saludó a Hiroki y a los padres de su amiga, mientras que esta trataba de distraerla. Y funcionó, pues empezaron a bromear mientras subían escaleras arriba en dirección al cuarto de la japonesa.

Al entrar, Yumi cerró la puerta, le dijo a la DJ en potencia que tomara asiento, y esta así lo hizo, recostándose mientras sacaba ropa para probársela mientras Aelita le iba dando su opinión y consejos, seleccionando las prendas que creía que le iban bien

Estuvieron así un largo rato, haciendo un paso de modelos y riendo como dos payasas. Se lo estaban pasando de miedo.

Seguían con el mismo proceso hasta que de repente Yumi recibió una llamada al móvil. Era Ulrich.

\- ¿diga?

\- Yumi, soy yo. ¿oye, paso a recogerte o ya quedamos allí? – su voz se mostraba titubeante al otro lado del teléfono, se le notaba un tanto retraído ante la situación.

\- pues si eso ya nos vemos allí ¿vale? adiós – colgó dándole la sensación de estar tranquila debido al tono de voz que estaba usando, pero en realidad estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- ¿quién era? ¿Ulrich? – vio a la morena asentir.

\- ¿tanto se ha notado? – de verdad quería saberlo.

\- sí, mucho – confesó riéndose abiertamente. – bueno haber si nos damos prisa, que yo tengo que llegar un poco antes para prepararlo todo y vestirme y todo el rollo.

Akiko, que había estado escuchando de casualidad, sabía que su hija iba a salir y probablemente a su primera cita formal con Ulrich así que fue a su cuarto y rescató de las profundidades de su armario una caja rectangular que destacaba elegantemente con el resto de cosas guardadas y la cogió, fue hacia el cuarto de su hija y la dejó frente a su puerta.

Se dio cuenta de que debería haber sido más sigilosa y salió corriendo antes de que la vieran. Aunque de todas formas Yumi se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.

\- ¿y esto? ¿qué habrá aquí? – dijo refiriéndose a la caja. Se agachó y la cogió para dejarla dentro.

Cuando la abrieron Aelita quedó impresionada.

\- es un vestido. Dios... es... es precioso, tienes que probártelo por favor – la otra lo hizo, aunque ya se estaba cansando de tantas pruebas y comparaciones. No es que le hiciera precisamente mucha gracia precisamente.

Era un vestido negro entallado hasta las rodillas, que combinó con unos zapatos de cuña y plataforma también negros.

\- te sienta que ni pintado – confirmó al verla dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. – y bueno creo que voy a tener que irme ya. Pero al menos me queda el aliciente de que voy a estar cotilleando tu cita desde el escenario ¡Deséame suerte!

La japonesa se despidió de ella con un solo gesto de la mano y una sonrisa burlona. Aún faltaba antes de que dieran las 11, así que se tomó su tiempo, tranquilamente fue al aseo a peinarse; con un rizador fue ondulándose poco a poco el pelo para después colocarse un broche decorativo, y después se maquilló ligeramente con los cosméticos de su madre.

Nunca antes le había preocupado lucir arreglada y femenina, pero era evidente que poco a poco, eso estaba cambiando. Una vez había acabado salió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras.

\- ¿a dónde vas tan arreglada? – le soltó el padre nada mas verla.

\- es que he quedado en el centro – explicó, apresurada

\- ¿pero vas a volver tarde? – preguntó.

\- ¡Takeo! deja a la niña en paz, tiene derecho a divertirse. – le reprendió Akiko saliendo desde la cocina.

\- Mamá... gracias. – solo ella sabía a que se refería, y no era a que le hubiese dado alas para salir, si no que le había dado algo que a partir de ese momento sería más importante para ella. Se despidió con un efusivo y cariñoso apretón de manos para su madre y una mirada tranquilizadora para su padre, seguidamente caminando hacia su destino.

_Nada más llegar..._

Ulrich: -... ¡hola! – saludó, fijándose en lo guapa que iba.

Yumi: - hola – sonrió parándose a su lado.

Había llegado y aún así todavía faltaba un poco para que todo diese comienzo. Cada vez iba parándose más gente, atraída por los rápidos preparativos que estaban haciendo allí en medio unos hombres, seguramente convocados en ayuda por Aelita, que los conoció en sus tiempos como telonera.

\- Bueno... por fin aquí ¿eh?

\- si… por fin. – contestó el alemán con una tímida sonrisa

Transcurrieron varios minutos de silencio en los que ninguna sabía si se iba a atrever a decir lo que realmente pensaba y si sería el primero.

\- yo casi ni me lo puedo creer, si te lo confieso Aelita ha tenido algo que ver en esto, de no ser por ella no me habría atrevido. No sé, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, con todo.

\- si te tengo que justificar algo se que no tiene excusa, pero no he estado comportándome como debiera porque tenía miedo de que alguien se enterase y fuéramos la comidilla del colegio, no quería que Sissi la tomara contigo, pero fundamentalmente temblaba por si todo llegaba a oídos de mi padre, no creo que le hiciera gracia, es un amargado al que no le importa un comino la felicidad de su hijo, solo sus notas académicas y sus estadísticas ¿y todo para qué? Según él para dejar de malgastar el dinero conmigo, lo único que le importa es que siga su mismo camino y que me independice para perderme de vista, pero se acabó, te lo prometo. Si hay algo de lo que esté seguro que sea de lo que siento por ti, ¡y no tengo por qué sentirlo como si estuviera prohibido!

Yumi le miró con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción. Por otra parte el concierto iba a dar comienzo.

Aelita dio la vuelta al espacio que le había preparado como escenario improvisado y se puso al frente. Estaba imponente.

Se ajustó el micro y dio y empezó a hablar.

\- haber… doy gracias a toda la gente que ha acudido, en especial a mis amigos, teniendo en cuenta que esto va a ser casi sobre la marcha y que no tengo mucha experiencia que digamos, pero bueno, espero sinceramente que lo disfrutéis. Y os estareís preguntando... vale. ¿esta quien es? ¡pues teneís con vosotros a Aelita Stones! – todos incluyendo sus amigos le aplaudieron desde el sitio.

Antes de que incluso fuera notable, su primera pista había terminado. La magia que hacía junto a su mesa de mezclas había causado verdadera impresión. Los gritos eufóricos de la gente pedían una segunda mezcla a la chica, y esta la concedió gustosa, notaba como a medida que cedían los nervios que tenía, se lo iba pasando cada vez más en grande.

Todavía en medio de la euforia unos chicos que pasaban cerca tiraron encima de Yumi unos botes de coca-cola.

\- oh... ¡joder! no, no puede ser. – Yumi salió corriendo.

La protagonista del concierto miraba la escena atenta, por un momento había dejado de tocar, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de donde estaba y que no estaba sola comenzó de nuevo como pudo.

_(...)_

.Ulrich buscaba a Yumi como si se tratara de buscar una aguja en un pajar. Había empezado a oscurecer y estaba preocupado porque pudiera haberle pasado algo. Perdió la cuenta de cuanto llevaba caminando, lo único que le importaba era encontrarla. Encontrarla sin ningún rasguño.

Cuando empezaba a perder los nervios llego a un descampado lleno de hojas, pedregones y musgo, en un banco de una esquina había una figura que no alcanzaba a distinguir, tal vez una chica ¿sería ella? se aprroximó corriendo, y efectivamente lo era.

\- ¡Yumi! ¿que es lo que ha pasado? ¿por qué has salido corriendo así de repente? – exclamó mas preocupado que nunca, dios sabe las cosas que se le habrían seguido pasando por la cabeza si no la llegaba a encontrar en ese momento.

\- te parece poco que dos críos me hayan tirado un refresco encima, claro

\- tu lo has dicho.

\- no lo entenderías Ul... – pero fue interrumpida.

\- pruébame.

\- pues he salido corriendo porque este vestido que esos chicos del demonio han estropeado tiene un enorme valor sentimental para mi. Ella no lo sabe, pero yo sé que ha sido mi madre la que me lo ha regalado en honor a nuestra peimera cita, y no sé como le afectará cuando me vea así

\- te entiendo, pero creo que no tienes por qué preocuparte. yo sé lo que te digo, tienes unos padres que harían lo que fuera por ti y estoy seguro que si tu les explicas lo que ha pasado lo entenderán. Además, que seguro que tiene arreglo. – le dijo quitando hierro al asuntó mientras con el dedo pulgar le iba limpiando las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y descendían hacia sus mejillas.

\- es curioso, en un momento sentía una angustia y un nudo en la garganta que no se como han aparecido por un motivo así, pero ha sido llegar tu y ha empezado a ir a menos... cuando me has visto y has corrido a consolarme no se cómo explicarlo, pero he sentido como si por arte de magia hubiera casi desaparecido.

\- claro, ahora que lo dices yo también pienso lo mismo. Cuando estás cerca es como si todo lo demás no importara, con una sonrisa o un simple gesto o lo que sea me hace sentir algo muy extraño a la vez que maravilloso.

\- es increíble como hasta hace nada éramos solo dos amigos que a no paraban de pelearse y ahora nuestra sola presencia hace al otro sentirse... no sé exactamente describir algo así, pero debe ser que estamos irremediablemente más unidos de lo que creiamos, como si nos atara un lazo invisible que no puede romperse.

\- por eso, quiero aprovecharlo. sé que esto puede resultar anticuado, pero ¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novia? – le preguntó acortando la distancia entre ellos y tomándola de la mano.

\- me ofende que lo preguntes, ya tendrías que saber mi respuesta. – declaro, mostrando en el último momento una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso le serviría como respuesta al otro.

Se levantaron para volver a sus residencias haciendo esfuerzos para no reirse cuando se dieron cuenta de que la luna, llena, estaba en el centro, les alumbraba. Se aproximaron el uno al otro mientras se acariciaban el pelo. Y así, se besaron. Fue incuso mejor que su primer beso, un prolongado baile en el que sus bocas se movian pausadas pero a buen ritmo. Mientras, se acariciaban el cabello, saboreando ese momento tan ansiado en el que el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Puede que la noche no hubiera sido tan tranquila como debiera, que no hubiera sido la esperada, pero para ellos había sido LA CITA PERFECTA.

**FIN**


End file.
